


【ADNS】匣中日月

by Aredhel_M



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M





	1. 去日灰烬

七天后，他终于醒了。

实际上他也不知道自己睡了多久，半梦半醒时身体的无力感让他产生对所处空间的惶恐无措，时空倒置的错觉。几滴水溅到脸上，紧接着，是一阵木棍敲击铁桶的铛铛声，脑后一个巨大的物体浮上水面掀起的哗啦水瀑让他以为自己睡在湖边。魔杖不在手能触及的范围内，他警觉地猛坐起身，这才发现浑身伤口的疼，过去这么久还是钻心剜骨。

但是，被人涂过药了，药力起作用，凉凉的像薄荷；他所在的空间似乎被无限延伸了，镂空的、没有墙壁的三层高阁楼，用简易木板隔开几个房间，他就在其中一间里；楼梯底下是一张杂乱的工作台，凌乱可见试管架、圆底烧瓶、各色萤石、蓝色的冒烟溶液，桌子的一角堆着一叠信件和明信片摞起的小山。沿着工作台向右走，是一片水域，溅到他脸上的水滴的发源地，其中居住着他不知道名字的生物。穿围裙的女人提着铁桶路过他楼下，见他醒了，朝一个方向大喊道：小先生，那位红发先生醒了！

围裙女人对另一个人的称呼让他以为那是个孩子。小先生，带着点尊敬的宠爱，由上而下母亲的口吻，她在照顾他，红发先生本人思索着。很快他便知道自己想岔了。

天幕上裂开一方井口，与傍晚天空不相称的晨光借着开口透进来，一节节台阶旋转向下铺路，从台阶上走下来的，分明是位身着宝蓝色大衣的成年男子。

蓝大衣的男人动了动嘴唇，似乎憋回了一声惊叫，但他什么也没有说，只是眼神亮亮的，看见自己的那一眼仿佛荒原上迸发出星火。他给他熟悉的感觉，但他问，抱歉，请问您是……

穿宝蓝色大衣的男人愣了一下，在楼梯上停住了脚步。他盯着自己的脚尖或是楼梯台阶看了两秒，眼里那点光熄灭了，不由自主露出受伤的神情，这让他很愧疚，又补充道，我记得你，但我连我自己的名字都想不起来了。

邓布利多。

那男人很快答道，阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布莱恩·邓布利多，您的名字。

他按着太阳穴，我怎么有这么长的名字？告诉我，你一般叫我什么？

他走近了，从口袋里抽出两截残损的断木，依稀能看出黑漆扭藤纹样，只是不知为何被灼烧、击打、弯折、刮裂，最终断成两截。可怜的魔杖，他想。

我去找了奥利凡德先生，棕发男人小声说道，像个犯了错的孩子，但他本能知道这魔杖并不是他的错。奥利凡德先生说，您的魔杖损坏太严重了，他无能为力，不过，或许能为您寻找相似的杖芯，如果您不想用您赢来的那一根的话。

他拂开枕头，在底下发现一根白色骨节状的魔杖，接骨木，结绳突起，是传说中的老魔杖。他有很多疑问，但他执着地想知道刚才他没有得到答案的那一个——你一般叫我什么？

邓布利多。他在他身边坐下，棕色的卷发还带着室外阳光的暖香，泛着柔顺的光泽。

在学校里的时候，和其他学生一样，喊您邓布利多教授，先生。他答道，而后意识到把最常用的称呼说漏了嘴。

邓布利多笑了，玩味着他脸颊上羞赧的红晕，因为他揉了揉那头卷曲的棕发，他便低下头，像一匹被驯服的动物。

刚才的围裙女人换下了围裙和手套，在楼底下和他们说再见。那道旋转扶梯缓缓浮现，她轻快的攀爬上去，天幕打开一个亮色的洞口，邓布利多意识到自己原来在箱子里。喊他先生的棕发男人挥挥魔杖，阁楼窗子外的天色便由暮色将近一点点亮堂起来，放眼望去，角驼兽在木叶茂盛的山林间嬉戏，明晃晃的人造月亮下，月痴兽追逐空气中的水滴。他的箱子里，四季轮回，昼夜交替，都是他教会他的魔法。

您看。工作台前的窗帘拉开来，一片澄净的湖水出现在他眼前。湖水侧畔，是幽幽森林，向北去，接天的连绵群山。

他笑了，说，别告诉我你的名字。我会想起来的。

那人低着头，局促地应了一声，还想说什么，被他打断了。

霍格沃茨，我当然记得。这面窗子是我帮你做的。

 

 

邓布利多在棕色卷发先生的箱子里住了下来，并不急于知晓一切。

他把过去的事全忘了，尤其是过去三个月，毫无发生的痕迹，这是不是自我保护的一种机制？还是说人们一旦触碰死亡，就会不由自主地产生恐惧，忘掉那些残酷的苦难正如大脑治愈疾病，或者，人们不得不一点一点品尝死亡，不然无法知晓存活的滋味？

整整三天，他不记得自己为什么会在这里。

他戏称自己有了两个命名日，不同的人赋予自己同样的名字，带着点无法破译的隐喻，心驰神往的解脱。他隐隐约约感觉到自己的生命里曾经有过一点亮光，现在这点光全部在这里。摩西出埃及遇阻，耶和华降下云柱和火柱指引，而他无需艰难跋涉寻觅自己的迦南地，他就在这里。这个年轻的、美丽的男人有一个面目模糊的温柔影像，在他深深的脑海里挥之不去，情到浓时，他不由自主地叫道——纽特。

他替他上药，换洗纱布，魔杖尖端反复亮起金色的治愈暖光；给他讲自己一天繁忙的工作，哄他吃饭，读书，趴在他床头小憩（他的阁楼上明明有那么多房间），但从头到尾没有告诉过邓布利多自己的姓名。

现在邓布利多说，纽特。

 

没有人告诉过他，名字才是这世上最缜密、最精妙、最不可思议的魔法。

他的舌尖刚酝酿出这个音节，喉咙里就涌起一股温柔的哀，恬静淡薄，如无风水面，一角冰山。藏在其中的暗流汹涌，无关对错，关于他对他的念想，难以启齿的情爱，全都滞留在唇齿之间。少年浓稠炽烈的情意，一抹秾丽的血，夜莺如何对蔷薇歌唱，他便聆听过怎样脉脉深情的呢喃爱语。同样的，这个名字消去了所有遗忘咒语的掩盖，无法避免的，他想起一个朦胧清晨的雾气，少年温热的手心和滚烫的泪，他以残酷的名义对他施下那个咒语的理由是——

我爱你。但我不想毁了彼此。

 

三天里的所有梦境，他在无尽的虚空中试图寻找自己存在的意义。人们用咬尾蛇象征循环错位的时间，纽特斯卡曼德铸造了一个轮回，在他拯救，抚育和饲养动物的避难所里，他想起那个清晨。

 

 

#

邓布利多睡着的时候，纽特终于忙完一天的工作，开始坐下处理外界来信，以及回绝媒体的采访。羽毛笔蘸了劣质墨水，细细的绒毛扑簌簌往下落，洒满了信纸，像窗外白雪。他首先回复的，是读者的来信。即使是战后，猫头鹰带向斯卡曼德住宅的信件也有增无减，巫师们对神奇生物的热情似乎在他的书出版之后奇迹般被唤醒了，总是有还没上学的巫师小孩向他询问千奇百怪的问题，诸如鸟蛇的鳞片在雨后和在阳光下不同的色彩，鹰头马身有翼兽诞生伊始是否受到生殖隔离的限制（“麻瓜的生物学理论不适用于魔法生物”）。在他第三次接到同一个小读者关于鸟蛇的提问后，他随信附上了一根鸟蛇蜕皮时脱落的羽毛。

紧接着，是来自魔法部的官方信件。新的工作日程表，出版社委托，教科书编写，部长亲自来信询问邓布利多的下落。他抬头望了一眼，他的先生就在阁楼上安眠，哪儿也不会去。

圣芒戈也无法提供比我更悉心的照料，他想。更何况，他不愿让他再去面对媒体和记者，犹如二次撕裂伤口一般的采访。邓布利多谋划、战斗这么久，倦了，累了，伤得很重，无论是身体还是一直疼痛的灵魂，他想给他一点安静的空间，内心的平静，甚至一点，他保存至今的、义无反顾的温柔爱意。

在他的箱子里，他像照顾任何受伤的动物一样照顾他曾经的导师。他是父亲也是母亲，是看护者，同时也是孩子。在邓布利多面前，他用不着扮演任何角色，只是纽特·斯卡曼德而已。他的世界里，示弱是被禁止的。孩子的特权。他从不对长兄使用，却在少年时代频繁出现在邓布利多的办公室，对他说，先生，我好害怕。

邓布利多握住他的手，安抚性地拍了拍，每个人都有自己害怕的东西。

您也有害怕的东西吗？他问。

红发教授温柔的目光凝在他身上，他心口泛起一股急躁的不安，一股甜蜜酸痛的压不住的喜悦，纽特努力把这种感觉吞咽下去。可当他们双目相对，他就知道，任何秘密对邓布利多来说，都是藏不住的变色龙的伪装，是徒劳。他熟悉纽特，甚至洞悉他的每一个眼神，每一个手势，每一个停顿音节背后的含义，邓布利多从不道破，他只是笑眯眯的说——我突然不明白你刚才的神情了。

有的。邓布利多勾了勾他的小指。宵禁后的走廊，墙壁上的画像都睡着了，只有一些不甘的鬼魂在生前执念之地徘徊着。他走得很慢，于是邓布利多也放满了步调，悠悠的，向他神秘兮兮透露自己害怕一面镜子。

他自然不信，不过也知道邓布利多并不会告诉他实情。他的手放在邓布利多的掌心，晃了晃，满心只希望这条通往赫奇帕奇地下室的走廊长一些，再长一些，最好走上一辈子都到不了终点。

终于，他们走到了垒满酒桶的地窖前，邓布利多用了个高级开门咒，地窖酒桶盖的门就打开了。纽特扯住他的袍子，我可以学这个吗？

邓布利多揉了揉他的头发，指尖在发梢上逗留了几秒，答道，可以呀，答应我你不会再违反校规。

纽特局促地跺了跺脚，您信吗？

邓布利多笑了，快去睡吧。

 

他庆幸博格特的教学安排在在他所惧怕的东西改变之前，那时候，只是一张干干净净的办公桌。一个傍晚，他骑上扫帚，从窗子里翻入邓布利多的办公室，用他教给自己的开门咒打开了历任黑魔法防御术教师用来关放博格特的柜子。纽特隐约觉察事物的改变，心灵状态的更替，随之而来的，他所惧怕的东西，那么猝不及防地出现在他眼前。

毫无防备的，他被一个明亮夏日的热浪席卷，谷仓里闷热的空气，少年阿不思温柔的眼神含情脉脉地凝视着一个金发青年。那时他还不知道究竟是谁，但“他爱的不是他”这一念头足以使他痛不欲生。那饱含情意的眼神那么熟悉，又那么陌生，其中夹杂着一些锐利的、冲动的东西，是他在邓布利多眼里不曾见过的火焰。他们在他面前袒露手臂，划开手掌，少年的鲜血熔铸成牢不可破的誓言，他又惊又怒，全然忘了他是在未经允许的情况下偷偷潜入邓布利多的办公室。

同样，纽特也没有意识到办公室大门的开合，脚步声响起又停下，他身后，年长的邓布利多举起魔杖，在博格特变成他最惧怕的东西之前，“滑稽滑稽。”

博格特砰地一声，还是少年阿不思，但只剩下他一个人，跪坐在海滩边，对着那金发青年离去的背影，一遍遍擦拭手腕上金色的誓言之纹。

纽特。邓布利多喊他的名字，而他甚至没有抬头看他一眼，抓了扫帚落荒而逃。

 

他哭着睡着了。他什么也做不了，甚至无法开口询问，只能在梦里，一遍遍问他惧怕得到答案的问题：他和我，谁是您的必需？

他妄想自己能更早出生，代替那个人，和邓布利多相遇在炎热的夏季。山谷里的微风，木叶遮天，他们在午后投石落水，诵读咒语宛如信徒唱诵经文。但他同样怀疑，自己会否爱上那个十七岁一腔热血，满怀抱负的少年阿不思。

 

 

#

邦蒂叩开箱子的锁，正是清晨六点半。邓布利多神清气爽地醒来，发现纽特伏在工作台上睡着了。他拿了毯子盖在他身上，常来帮纽特照顾动物的姑娘问他，小先生说，您是他的老师。

邓布利多应道，是啊。曾经是。

他们说您打败了黑魔王，这事也是真的吗？

他点头，大半是真的。

邦蒂点点头，没有追问，只是感叹纽特带他回来的时候，他伤得可真重。

邓布利多叹了口气。

他做了太久的教师和情报工作者。曾有一段时间，他的一举一动都在魔法部的监视之下，他掌握一些秘密，别人掌握他的，他们控制他如同控制一头凶兽，使用他如同使用一柄武器，并不比纽特驯养马形水怪更温柔。

纽特。他像接受其他所有受伤的猛兽一样接受他，他的疲惫和不堪，他的伤口和结痂，他给予他热烈的仰慕，毫无保留，不求任何回报的爱。少年的初恋，连他的指尖碰到他的皮肤，男孩都会脸红。他始终无法忘记的一个清晨，他连夜备课，批改作业，困倦得趴在桌上睡去，却在上课前的一个小时准时醒来，觉察自己的办公室多了一个人。

那男孩怯生生地靠近他，像某种羞涩却固执的小动物，在他假装睡着的时候不再掩饰迷恋的眼神，脚步声近了，空气中弥漫着一种毛绒绒的不安，胆战心惊地，他越过办公桌，亲了亲邓布利多的脸颊。

他低声笑了起来，男孩惊得差点跳起，被他一把揽在怀里，情不自禁地吻他的慵懒的发卷。他被迷惑了，怀里的男孩让他彻底忘了他所经历的痛苦，破碎的家庭，爱恨交加的迷惘，化作一点浓烈的温柔，唾手可得。

但那点温柔的诱惑毕竟不能成为他生活的全部，所以他轻轻松开纽特，走吧，去上课了。

 

 

#

午后十分，他梦见纽特变成一只毛绒绒的猫咪，暖呼呼的蜷成一团，依偎在他枕边。猫睡得不安稳，呼噜声时有时无，他翻来覆去，猫不知在做着什么梦，焦虑的乱添自己爪子上的毛。它舔遍全身，他仍没有睡着，随后，猫咪止不住地干呕起来，尾巴尖微微打颤，嘴里吐出发硬的毛团，是它从自己身上舔去的细毛。他心疼地把猫抱在怀里，顺着纹理抚摸它的毛，指尖略过眼角，才发现猫在哭。

他的心被一阵酸软的阵痛击中，手心亮起一点蓝光，他的无杖魔法从来精准。猫变成男孩，乱蓬蓬的棕色卷发，眼角哭得红红的，赤身裸体被他搂在怀里。噢，纽特。他轻轻笑了，确信这是一个多年不见的梦境。

“我正在用蜷翼魔的粘液调制烧伤的药剂，黑魔法的伤口，于是我把月见草的量调高了四分之一。”男孩局促不安地用被子裹紧自己，很显然，他伸出自己的手，又草草扫视自己的身体，“不知道出了什么问题，我变成……”

他顿了一下，似乎也不知道现在是什么情况，邓布利多托起他的小手笑道，“十六岁。你变回了十六岁的时候。”

纽特惊讶地看着他，好像在说你怎么知道。

邓布利多说：“我当然知道。你是我的最喜欢的……你是我的最喜欢的。”

“这下我没法出门了，顶着一张十六岁的脸，邻居肯定会以为是闹鬼了。”纽特小声嘟哝道，他愈发觉得那时的纽特和自己回忆里的相比，只能是更加可爱。

“那有什么关系，”邓布利多毫不在意地说，“留在箱子里，你和我。”

他再次露出诧异的表情，“您知道吗？您听起来才像十六岁。”

邓布利多轻轻拭去他眼角的泪珠，“为什么哭？”

男孩不做声了，止了哭，开始小声打嗝。邓布利多不催他，只是抱着，抱得很紧，他们能听见彼此的心跳声，皮肤的热度透过单薄的衣料传递到彼端，过了很久，纽特轻轻问道：“他和我，谁是您的必需？”

他没有等到邓布利多回答，从床上跳了下去，在床头柜里翻找着什么。很快，他摸出一条亮闪闪的银链子，少年誓言的遗物。他把那条链子塞给邓布利多，“别回答我。”

 

 

分别后，他们各自建立了自己的避难所。邓布利多隐居霍格沃茨，魔法学校高耸的城堡和坚固的墙壁庇护他不受权势纷争外界的侵扰；而在战争爆发后，他秘密的工作、为寻求解决之道的奔走、频繁的通信和因他更加稳固的城堡防护咒，让霍格沃茨成了一座新的圣殿。

数十年间，他见证过纽特箱子里的几次更改，山峦水域的叠加，岩石和地下洞穴的生长，分割的昼夜和四季，但不变的，是一种守护的承诺。而他现在住进纽特的箱子，头一次，感到如释重负的安全。

这种安全感他不曾在母亲的怀抱里找到过，她的拥抱是战战兢兢的，她的爱意很充沛，臂膀却不足以肩负家庭全部的苦难；他也不曾在格林德沃的陪伴下获得安宁，相反，格林德沃是离安宁和平静最远的象征——血与火，激情和冲动，他给他带来情迷意乱的短暂快乐，以及悔恨一生的痛苦之源。

天幕崩塌，星辰陨落，凤凰涅槃的灰烬遍洒纽蒙迦德，这一切结束之后，他意识到，他真正想要，真正想做的……

“纽特。那个清晨，我已经告诉过你了。”

邓布利多一把攥住纽特的手腕，当着他的面，那条银链子粉身碎骨，化为一撮白色齑粉。


	2. 沉静如海

 

偶尔，他想起那些温柔的良夜。夜露与晚花的芬芳，唤醒沉睡的耳鼻，让他可以像跃入海洋一样跃入这座城市。邓布利多一句话也没有说，沉默着，他们之间有某种东西像海洋，将他们紧紧相连。如同以往，他毫无防备、全然信任地任由邓布利多带着自己幻影移形，去往下一个不知名的角落，他从来不知道他们会出现在哪。

不过，总是昏暗的街道和巷陌，青石砖铺就的两人宽的小径永远也无法随着时间的流逝而光滑起来。路灯的光被收进熄灯器，飞蛾失去了明示方向的火，而他犹如飞蛾扑火一般落进邓布利多怀里。

他也许会被灼伤。但他得到一个吻，很多很多吻，雨点一样落在他的发梢和眼角，邓布利多的手臂像一条河，他们不说话。

黑暗犹如潮汛，迅疾的淹没了他敏锐的感官。阒寂的夜，情人眼中的星火是最明亮的光。五百米开外的宴会厅里载歌载舞，为他的新书顺利出版举行的派对，纽特做了第一个逃兵。

他伏在邓布利多肩头，邓布利多撑开他的手臂，带着他跳舞。鼓鼓的心跳声是唯一的旋律。许久，他说，“您喝了不少酒。”轻轻地，他伸出手，仰慕又眷恋地摩挲着邓布利多垂落肩头的长发，他的触碰是小心翼翼的，那么轻，那么柔，他的手拂过就像一层轻纱。

“好看么？”答非所问。

“什么？”纽特一愣。他似乎也喝了不少酒，此时就像黑暗中眩晕的罪人。

“你喜欢我的头发。”邓布利多闷笑一声，吻却不间断，蝴蝶一样点在他颤抖的睫羽，他不知为何，长叹一声，“纽特……”

他的心被攫住了，邓布利多熄灭了灯光，却没有熄灭声音。午夜的钟声敲响十二点整，惊弓之鸟，心照不宣都明白情意流淌的尽头，以及吻的终结。该回去了。

纵使纽特百般不屑品尝别离的滋味，他还是得承认，正因离别，他才感到自己在——爱。

 

 

不过，他从没有得到过那个答案。但这并不代表他不想要。

他不恳求，但事实是，示弱也如此喜悦。更重要的事亟待解决，那些日子，他们其实不常见面。约会的时候，邓布利多也很少谈论他们自身。柏林和巴黎正在发生的事，行星的变动和暗示，他建立庞大的地下情报网，纽特属于其中重要的一环。他们似乎都明白语言的陷阱，猜完谜语之后彼此都累了，邓布利多的踯躅缄默，邓布利多的有恃无恐在于，他绝不会失去他。这一点，他们都心知肚明。

气氛闷得叫人窒息，楼梯就在眼前，不用担心它会像霍格沃茨那样变换轨道；纽特拔腿就跑，身体却轻飘飘，身后那人打了个响指，他落到邓布利多怀里。和邓布利多对他用过的无数小把戏一样，他脸红了，邓布利多的手顺着他的脊骨一节节往下摸，甚至恶劣地拍拍他的屁股，“抓到了。”

纽特垂下脑袋，声音像是被震裂的砖墙，涂漆片片剥落，“…别再逗我了，先生。”

 

他以为，爱回忆里的人要更加容易一些。

那是一个冬日的清晨，他跪坐在窗台上，凑近了，扯过邓布利多的领带，让他靠近自己。雾中伦敦，街道上行人寥寥无几，他拉上窗帘，用一个吻打破两人间历经一个夜晚的相安无事。他生涩笨拙地亲吻邓布利多，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦地寻找到他仰慕的人的吐息，如同火山带弥漫的高温蒸汽。胡茬有些扎人，猫爪似的，挠得心尖痒痒，他微微张口，含住邓布利多的下唇，用舌尖试探性地舔舐，敛去了尖尖虎牙，幼猫讨好主人那样，着迷地探索让邓布利多敞开心扉的门道，好似含弄一块汁水淋漓的软糖。冷甜的滋味，即便溏心苦涩，也依然想要萃取一点点蜜意，而这样一颗年轻的心，尚不足以品尝这份苦。

邓布利多的视线落在他打着旋儿的发顶，他感觉得到，一双手轻轻抚摸他的耳际，顺着耳廓挑逗地探入耳蜗，抽插仿若性交的暗示。纽特抖着身子，竭力撑住自己软塌的腰，吮吸爱人的唇瓣犹如吮吸一块酸涩的糖。他的身体巍然如堡垒，可衬衣下的皮肤却烧的滚烫，纽特听闻一声轻笑，邓布利多把他抱到自己腿上，认真地和他接吻。舌与舌交缠深入，情意绵绵的纠葛，不断生出止不住的旖旎情思。冷室内水声泽泽，纽特试着去解他衬衫的纽扣。男人的手扣住他的后腰，他们的身体贴得很近，少年激动到浑身发颤，近了，才发现，邓布利多腿根那处的东西已经又硬又烫，抵着他，他的脸红得不像话。风拂开窗帘布，纽特的衬衫也被撩起来，晨曦染上白皙的皮肉，寸寸月白，用力一按就落下了红印。

邓布利多吻着他，他的心变成一只毛绒绒的雏鸟，孱弱而雀跃，毫无防备能落入任何人的手掌。他盼望的那一个，能温柔待他，理顺他的绒毛，爱他，却也不必折断他的翅膀。

无需咒语，邓布利多轻易褪下他的衬衫，卷了卷，搭在扶椅上。很快，他也脱下自己的衣服，随意一抛，凌乱的衣物没了边界，不分你我混成一团。清晨是凉的，纽特却觉得自己已经烧起来，邓布利多的怀抱冰冷又炽热，他一下浸泡在冷盐水，一下熔于火山岩浆里，他想不明白，邓布利多究竟是怀着怎样的感情抚弄他的身体，他累了，疲了，倦了，不愿再钩织幻想，不想再解读暗示。他情愿要痛快的一刀，却也不舍暧昧的柔情。

这时，邓布利多耐心而富有技巧地抚弄着他的性器，他咽下几声惊喘，竭力把自己想象成其他东西。然后，光线暗了，落在他眼睑上，昏黄模糊。纽特身体最为隐秘的地方被打开了，手指的形状，指尖粗糙的茧，甚至，探索者的急切，邓布利多在他的身体里不再伪装，情欲和引诱的暧昧语句一样赤裸。他想拥有我，这个想法让少年无比情动。他进入他的身体，坚硬的，滚烫的，撕裂他全部的抵抗。那抵抗如此犹豫、脆弱，伪装成引诱的情态，他再没有任何秘密，再没有任何借口，他也许还能爱别的什么人，但这一刻，只要这一刻不结束，他将永远属于他。

他的邓布利多，温柔地，不容置疑地在他体内抽送着，他像漂浮在海上，沉沉浮浮，溺水的人才会有断断续续的喘息，最后放弃呼吸。

显而易见，他想过。但在所有不同版本的故事里，他还是会落入同一个温柔的陷阱。

邓布利多的爱能分给很多人，可他只能爱他一个。要了解邓布利多这样一个人，用尽一生也不能够。他们的爱从来没有对等过，他的希冀也不曾听到回响，但盛夏流泻的光芒，他也从未想过收回。

可怜的，悲伤的，无望的男孩，“不，我仍……我仍要……”

仍要执木投火，仍要覆水填海。

他不要回报，但不能不去，不能停止——爱，是这个字眼，让他长出了翅膀。

 

自始至终，他们都没有说一句话。

少年的情泪烫在他手背上，邓布利多一愣，以为弄疼他了，想要抽身，自己却被那柔软的入口急切地挽留，纽特闭着眼，泪止不住往下淌，可抱住他后背的手臂那么用力，好像多么害怕他离开。少年喜悦的疼痛让他忍不住吻去男孩眼角的泪水，手指深深插入被汗水濡湿的棕发间，和着起伏的海潮爱抚纽特的后颈，脊背，裸露的肩膀以及腰窝的圣坛，最后他抱起纽特以趺坐的姿势将他安放在心口，少年止了哭，他的喘息停了几秒，在放大的瞳孔里同时目睹了天堂和死亡。

后来邓布利多才明白，纽特从来不许自己依附于他。他特地确认了这个词的意思，依附，对某人持有义务，他的男孩赤脚在床边穿衣服，摇摇晃晃仿佛垫着脚尖在动荡的火车上保持平衡。那一刻他觉得自己像一根削尖了的木桩，孤零零杵在麦田里，没有小鸟能够驻足。纽特跪在床头，虔诚的吻落在他的眉梢。他心碎了，封冻的河段化开酸胀的甜，他的风雪夜归人不知疲倦地守在无人响应的木屋门口，一个满目疮痍的春天他终于推开了门。

 

 

在邓布利多的怀抱里，他想起那个清晨，他同样气喘吁吁地软在老师宽阔的肩头，指腹轻轻点在邓布利多微启的唇上。他说，不要说话。

爱是某种缄默无声的东西，邓布利多的手臂像冰封的伏尔加河。他枕着那只手臂犹如漂浮在河面上。

迷迷糊糊地，他感到自己落入温热的水中。经由溅起的水花，他尝到一点倦怠的温煦，从头皮到脚踝，全给一种缱绻的涩浸透了。瓷白的墙砖映照着瓷白的浴缸，温热的水像子宫，纽特蜷起身子水面刚刚没过他的胸膛。他闭着眼，身后的人安静得像坟墓，寂静淹没了他的感官。人们只有在母亲的子宫里感受到安宁，这种安宁却同样能在坟墓里找到。

肩膀上滑落一只手，顺着小臂，手肘，腕骨，泡沫拢起的柔梦里邓布利多寻到他的手，轻轻抓住，然后握紧。

他似乎想笑，喉咙里泛起一片混沌的潮，甜软腻人，他勾了勾小指，邓布利多以为他想挣开，不许，握得更紧了。

一声轻笑震碎了一层洁白的泡沫，身后那人终于放开他的手，抖落浴袍跨进池中，从身后将他整个儿搂进怀里。男孩被圈在导师的双臂中间，半眯着眼，嗔道：“您……”

“我？”

“……好肉麻。”

邓布利多闷笑着，逗猫似的骚了骚他的下巴，他的眼前筑起透明的水墙，伦敦的版图从浴池平静的表面拔地而起，邓布利多像指挥乐队一样指挥着城市的变迁，炮弹侵蚀的废墟，最后是一片狼藉的胜利，他在纽特耳边说，“某些东西正因有限，注定了它的死亡。”

少年止住倾颓的殿宇和高塔，摇摇欲坠的蝴蝶落到花丛里，硝烟弥漫的废墟中抑制不住的一抹绿，生机勃勃顶开碎石、盘根兵燹，顽强的花苞擦过士兵灰扑扑的脸颊，在所有象征着不列颠精神的意象之上，河府，雨雾，斗牛犬，女王的冠冕，人们聚集起来，合唱圣诗赞美黎明的第一朵花。

他说，正因死亡，我们才感到活着。

那水流凝成的盛放的花，邓布利多接了过去。

他说，正因离别，才感到彼此相爱。

 


	3. 风中情露

 

记忆里的琐碎始于一条河流，晨雾弥漫，高大的黑松和黑刺李在雾气里面目模糊；岸边印着独角兽行走的踪迹，树影漏下光束，数十英尺宽的河面闪闪发光。河流横在他面前，迷路的男孩依稀辨认出通往教室最快的小径，被河流拦在身后。他得横跨过河，不然变形课就得迟到。很多年后他走过约克郡的湖区，看到相似的林木，庄园主人告诉他黑刺李树干是巫师贵族最喜欢的手杖原材料之一。他摸了摸魔杖，仿佛那是他身体的一部分。鸟鸣声中，一座红砖拱桥凌空架起，悬于潺湲河流之上，三人合抱那么粗的苦棘树下显出一个人影，呢子西装，红长发，笑盈盈朝他伸出手。

纽特走上拱桥，邓布利多告诉他这条河注入黑湖。头发里藏着的绿色朋友揪住他的发梢顺势滑下，踩着他的耳朵落到肩上。

红发先生惊讶地道，我从没见过这么亲人的护树罗锅。

纽特局促地看了他一眼，礼貌的微笑很快就溶解在急切的讲述声中，他的名字叫皮克特，纽特小声说。他似乎……被驱逐了，同伴对他不太友善，我常去看他。

护树罗锅爬到他的掌心，羞涩地躲在拇指背后，邓布利多摊开手掌，纽特柔声说道，没关系的，先生是……他歪着脑袋想了一下，先生是很好的朋友。

邓布利多轻笑一声，护树罗锅在两人鼓励的目光下跳到邓布利多掌心。他的手指遮住他们小小的绿色朋友的眼睛，俯下身子，轻轻地，在男孩脸颊上亲了一下。

纽特记不清究竟是哪年冬天，他的情意有如悬而未决的河流，在山峦成型、黑湖落雨的初始就已经缓慢地流淌。他咬着唇，笑容在脸上绽开，那么羞怯，又那么莽撞，“先生。”蜻蜓点水一般，男孩的唇瓣擦过邓布利多的唇角。

 

他不习惯按照时间的丝线将记忆串联起来，闪回的片段犹如坠入河流的鹅卵石，他不急着打捞，水流静缓，多年后所有关于邓布利多的石块都变成了珍珠。

另一个时刻，他在黑暗里走着，他的眼睛已经习惯了黑暗，暗处，走廊上古墙砖铺就的图腾变换为值得解读的神秘符文，他的视线凝聚在熄灭壁炉一闪而灭的火星上，快速游动的东西，他屏息凝神。纽特握着魔杖，像年轻的美洲豹潜伏在掩体背后，脚步停住了，亮蓝色的咒语射向不起眼的角落——一刻钟的潜伏，他成功冰冻了火灰蛇新生的卵。

“令人吃惊。”邓布利多敲了敲窗子，纽特将卵放进怀里，从窗子里翻了出去。他从邓布利多手上叼走石化的巧克力蛙，老师的指腹蹭过他的脸，黑暗中他笑了一下，邀功希宠似的，把那枚冰冻的火红色的卵拿给邓布利多看。

真是个聪明的孩子，你是怎么想到这个咒语的？

纽特抿唇笑着，任由邓布利多打量着那枚卵，然后，塔楼响起午夜的钟声，一下，两下，敲到第三下的时候纽特攀上邓布利多手臂，在他耳边说，您愿不愿意和我一起数到十二。

邓布利多拦住他的肩，让他依偎在自己臂弯里，在这见证一整年消逝的最后一个夜晚，他们小声说，四，五，六……雪飘下来，冰凉凉落在纽特脸上化开，深蓝色的长袍上沾染六角形的水渍，他们异口同声数到“十二”，话音未落，城堡四面塔楼的尖顶升起灿烂的金色花火，烟花像金红色的咆哮狮子，在深蓝飘雪的夜空中舒展鬃毛，紧接着是盘旋的水蛇，展翅的鹰，最后，他们上空越过一只羞涩的小獾，跑进狮子留下的金色足迹之中消失不见。

一股温热的气流拂开耳畔的碎发，耳垂上碾过某种湿热柔软的物体，逗留片刻，而后落在脸颊上。他闭了闭眼说，新年快乐，先生。

雪越下越大，邓布利多解下围巾，把男孩裸露的脖颈和脸颊都包裹起来。他的导师单膝跪了下来，这样他可以直视邓布利多的双眼。他在那双眼里看见金色烟花残留的亮光，和脸颊通红的自己，邓布利多温柔地凝视着他，纽特有些不自在了，下意识想躲，却被一把抱住，“我很喜欢。新年快乐，纽特。”

 

那之后不久，一个反复的梦境占据了他全部的夜晚。在床帘帷幕拢起的避难所里，邓布利多用毛毯裹住他赤裸的身体，一双大手温柔地，缱绻地爱抚他颤抖的睫羽，含弄他的乳尖有如吮咂一枚樱果；他的皮肤从肩胛骨到腰窝泛起一阵酥麻的触电感，他的骨骼仿佛一堆新生的枯木，在辗转情意的灼烧下焦黑一片，复而被点燃，重新化成岩浆，涌动的情欲扩散到四肢百骸。他瘦弱的双臂毫无保留地张开，跪坐在男人的怀里接受检阅，而后他发誓自愿当做祭品献给他创造的神明。他们之间的狎昵只属于私密的黑暗，一切违背教条和伦理的欲望在此得到容忍，甚至庇护，他在邓布利多的怀里，和在自己的秘密天地里没什么两样。不同的是，他希望那双手彻底摧毁他的边界，如同泛黄地图上的两座孤岛相互溶蚀了崖壁和滩涂，他想要邓布利多进入他的身体，被当做一件物品一样被彻底占有，他的臂弯好似棺椁，他的叹息声正如丧钟，他安静宽厚，如坟墓一样的爱人。

 

他们的故事从来没有因为纽特肄业而结束。在那个纽特被驱逐出校园的冬日，邓布利多带来了竭力辩护为他争取而来的魔杖，并告诉他自己正停职一年，这一年中要去寻找已知的三种纯血龙种，并展开对于龙血新奇用法的研究。他没有怎么被家里为难，就和邓布利多踏上了寻龙的旅程。一年间他们的足迹遍布苏格兰，威尔士，西西里岛，雅典，巴伐利亚高原，甚至巴西的热带雨林。

亚马逊丛林的一滴落雨，德国南部夏季嘉年华的圆号和长笛，龙的吼声，全部都成为五彩斑斓的记忆填充物。

分别的时候，亦是一个冬日。圣诞树和红白帽子的装饰品已经挂满大街小巷，假期的前奏街面反而很安静，伦敦的一间安全屋里，他住进了少年时代夜晚的所有梦境。

他不是已经得到了吗？可他现在又还想要求些什么呢？

 

 

纽特走下阁楼，来到室外。这个点，北非平原可见蜻蜓低飞，干草的味道到处都是，动物们都感受到低气压，蠢蠢欲动等待降雨。云雨飘了过来，一切运作正常。他伸手去够猴面包树上的果实，这才发现以十六岁男孩的身高需要踮起脚尖。他决定不滥用魔法。邓布利多正在收听广播，巫师的无线电频道（魔法部麻瓜事务司的大胆试验，很快发现频道同样会被麻瓜接收）铺天盖地都是格林德沃，纽蒙迦德的世纪决斗还有他自己，“没什么有用的”，邓布利多摇了摇头，掐灭了天线。

这几天他们在研究纽特身体变化的原因，一点月见草，过量的细胞还原剂，“增龄剂的逆向作用”，邓布利多告诉纽特，“我猜再过几天就会好。”

“一直是这样呢？”他问。

邓布利多想了一会儿，至少看上去是在沉思。“那就回霍格沃茨把七年级念完吧。”

“不要。”纽特果断拒绝了。

 

“你对学校生活的抵触真是让我伤心，纽特。”

“我只是想免去做先生 **最喜欢的学生** 带来的苦恼罢了，邓布利多教授。”

 

 

他们和羊群一起散步。

两次战争期间，各地物资大多被军队征用，纽特开辟箱子里的空间，是从那时候开始。他饲养家畜——英国乡村常见的高山绵羊和奶牛，雉鸡和绿头鸭，多数时候他的庄园能自给自足，在他为自己建立的世界里，他从不缺乏。

他试图理解邓布利多是如何在日复一日的自谴中获得快慰，他对自责产生的依恋同样能自我取悦。人们按悲剧性质为他哀悼，纽特却觉得邓布利多与痛苦一路走来，已经相安无事。诚然，格林德沃雕刻了邓布利多的轮廓，但同样也留下了深不可测的感情黑洞，他也许不是邓布利多最重要的，但已成为生活的琐碎里不可或缺的一部分。

在那些公事公办口吻的信中，唯一的一封，邓布利多写道：“……批改学生作业的时候，我总想起你。还有其他一些时刻，我意识到你的存在，时间滞后的幻象里，你睡着了，趴在我的办公桌上，那天我们才在特拉法加广场见过面，我梦到新年的一场雪。

祝你在巴黎一切顺利。”

 

他回望邓布利多，他的导师正津津有味地研究着他工作台上杂乱的物件。实验手册，黄铜纽扣，废弃的密码本，泛黄的地图，地图上密密麻麻的连线交织成战时最隐秘最严谨的地下网，不方便使用魔法时必备的伪装道具，小胡子啊，手套围巾口罩等等，在看到一只棕黄色印着赫奇帕奇标志的小匣子时他笑了一下，里面全是他的来信。甚至，邓布利多还发现了一本杜穆里埃的小说《蝴蝶梦》。

“阿拉曼战役打响的时候我在北非，和英军合作。敌方有个间谍用这本书做密码本向隆美尔传递行军情报，绝大多数英军间谍的床头都一度摆着这本书。”他解释道，想起那段沙漠行军的生涯，纽特回忆说，“后来我打探到圣徒想要寻找的扎苏拉绿洲，这座迷失在沙漠里的巴比伦国度在魔法的保护下消失得无影无踪。麻瓜的史料记载了途径扎苏拉的商队，在返程中与之无缘。邓布利多，你猜到的，那是贝都因祭司保守的重大秘密，我用月见草的提取液治好了一个贝都因人眼疾，他们告诉我沙漠火蜥蜴藏身的洞穴。

德军的战线拉得太长，供给不足，意大利人志气萎靡，美军干涉后，蒙哥马利宣布了英军的胜利。那之后，我又回到法国，和蒂娜一起帮助德占区的人们做最后的抵抗。”

邓布利多情意绵绵的眼神让他怪不自在，想去喝水，发现杯子已经空了，马克杯底只剩下茶叶拼成的异样图纹。

“这会是什么意思？”纽特·斯卡曼德在没话找话方面依旧没有长进。

“我……逃了很多占卜课，您知道。”他火上浇油地补充道。

邓布利多又气又笑，接过茶杯匆匆扫了一眼，忽然发现了什么似的，又定睛看了许久。半晌，邓布利多缓缓开口，“我猜，卦象的意思是……你会给我一个吻。”

“茶叶占卜果然都是骗人的。”纽特小声嘟囔道，在邓布利多侧脸上亲了一下。

 

 

 

* * *

 

晚些时候，邓布利多在观摩一只碧绿的树猴蛙。

“告诉我，你是怎么了解到关于报死女妖的消息的？”邓布利多若有所思地问道。

纽特愣了一下，他再版的书里，新增的条目中便有报死女妖。

在苏丹的时候，他答道，一个雨夜，窗子外面很不平静。劳作晚归的男人打着赤膊，被雨淋得湿透，我出门迎接，看见一个白发的苍老女人站在窗台下。我邀请她进屋避雨，劳拉——那个被默默然附身的小女孩，隔着窗子喊我进门，我对她说，我在邀请这位老奶奶进屋避雨，她忽然噤声，示意旁人都看不见她。那白发的老女人转眼间又不见了，劳拉则在半夜发起高烧，一直不退，反复说，她是来带我走的。十天后，她死了。默默然没有死，我把它冷凝控制住了，造出一片冰原，放在箱子里。

忒休斯遇害前来的另一个报死女妖，和我之前在苏丹见到的很不一样。同样是白发，但是是个年轻的女人，红眼睛，一直在哭，我猜她的眼睛就是这样哭红的。

怎么了？

邓布利多摇摇头，我替安娜的画像做了一个相框，放在猪头酒吧里。阿不福思写信来告诉我，安娜做了个梦，好像是真的发生过，那个夏天，电闪雷鸣的雨夜，我们大家安睡的时候她被惊醒，窗外就有这么一个白发女人。她和她说话，但她只是哭。阿不福思想让我替安娜问问是什么。我原以为是幻影或别的什么，直到你再版的书里多了这么一条。

纽特眨眨眼，我很抱歉还没说出口，邓布利多就笑眯眯阻止，再给我签个名吧，小斯卡曼的先生。

 

午夜，他翻来覆去地，阁楼的木板因为身体重量的压迫而吱呀作响。他半个身子睡在床上，半个身子落在外面，有什么东西戳了戳他悬在床边的手臂，邓布利多迷迷糊糊应了一声，“纽特？”

纽特的声音闷闷地，从远处传来，“喔，杜格尔，别去打扰先生。”

邓布利多不高兴了，清醒了，披上袍子下去抓纽特，男孩模样的纽特正给月痴兽喂食。步入永夜的空间，灿烂星河的银辉便从天幕边缘倾泻，大眼睛的月痴兽成群结队，好像山坡上温驯的羊群追逐水草一样追逐着纽特洒下的碎食。颗粒状的零食飘在半空中，纽特轻点魔杖，让这一过程变得富有趣味。

“你什么时候来关心关心你的病人？”邓布利多从身后抱起男孩，纽特头也没有回，“别闹，您的伤已经好大半了。”

男人偏不撒手。“可是，还疼着。”

纽特连忙问他哪里疼，可他一扭过身子，邓布利多止不住地笑了，凑上去吻他的嘴唇，鼻梁，脸颊上的雀斑。他捉了纽特的小手，贴在自己心口，眼睛却笑盈盈的，“这儿，好疼。”

 

他所想要告诉纽特的是，他远比自己以为的要重要得多。

他们在战火纷飞的岁月紧密的联系，黄金年代伦敦的雾和花香，他们在圣保罗大教堂见面，一路走到伦敦塔桥，白金汉宫，直到特拉法加广场；少年沉默而炽热的注视，目光落在他身上的温度似乎从未随着时间的流逝而冷却，再回头审视，纽特已经成为他习以为常生活的一部分。这是他不曾意料到的。

 

那天早上，你走得太快了。

邓布利多让纽特看着他的眼睛，他想告诉他什么？他还有什么是他不知道的？

也许我只是不想知道答案罢了。他低声答道。

会有什么不同吗？

不会。他的喉结因艰难的吞咽耸动了一下，我爱您，将会一直爱您。

傻孩子。邓布利多叹气，他尝试着告诉他自己所想，却发现他真的做了太久的教师和情报工作者，他说了太多的谜语，自己已经陷入了言语编织的迷宫。在他的世界里，只有隐藏是安全的。

他不要求什么，甚至从不轻易许诺。更不用说，偏袒的话。纽特在一封未寄出的信中写，这封信最后在装满信件和明信片的匣子里重现天日，“我曾想相信我们的未来是共同的，但当您沉浸在痛苦中的时候，您显得那么孤独。”

他曾被迫一次次重新定义自己，禁锢自己，异化自身，最终打破枷锁的人，最终让他超越了过往痛苦跃出牢笼的人把钥匙递给他的人——此刻，邓布利多丧失了所有哲学的野心，改变世界的决心，在他曾经最为宠爱的学生的箱子里，他们用两个人的世界来遮蔽令人倍感不安的现实。他们走过了罗曼小说所擅长的种种暧昧、试探、悖德、背叛，以及由此带来的分别和厄运，最终放弃了对此进行长篇大论阐述的心情，通过一封一封频繁的书信，构建起密切的连接。他最终向生活琐碎的真相屈服，少年的坚强和情伤流的血，都是要情人的吻和泪来填平的。

邓布利多挽起袖子，曾经印着金色誓言之纹的手腕已经被伤痕累累的皮肤所取代。

这就是您的答案吗？

男孩小心翼翼地抚摸着那些伤痕，吻还没有落下，滚烫的泪先滴滴哒哒打在几寸皮肤上。邓布利多俯下身，指腹碾过眼角，揩去咸湿的泪珠，纽特小声呜咽着，先生，先生……

他想起那些温柔的夜，夜露与晚花的芬芳，《神奇动物在哪里》第一版的签售会上，邓布利多打扮成所有人都不认识的陌生人，变了声的嗓音却不知为何被他认了出来。他们冒着被魔法部发现的危险在麻瓜的世界里幻影移形，红砖拱桥的河流上依稀可闻潺潺水声。一个吻像天长地久的承诺，又像潮湿阴影里永不开放的花。

 

 

故事的结尾，他们在房间里寻找火灰蛇。纽特生起壁炉，九月的英格兰下起了冰雹，麻瓜的电台纷纷报道极端天气，邓布利多拉开窗帘沉思一会儿，耸耸肩，也许只是摄魂怪大规模迁徙？毕竟他们把纽蒙迦德用作关押战犯的主审地。

纽特嗤嗤笑了起来，和我们的龙不一样，听说东方的龙会腾云驾雾，人们向他们祈福求雨，万一生气了，下的不是雨而是冰雹。

为什么？

不是摄魂怪，纽特确有其事地争论道，我没有感到任何寒冷、阴郁，痛苦和悔恨的挣扎情绪，他望向邓布利多，眼睛亮亮的，我只觉得……纯粹的……极度的快乐。和您在一起。

邓布利多噢了一声，跪下来，把纽特揉进怀里。

您耳朵红了，先生。

我也爱你，纽特。

 

 

 

END

2019/4/23

 

 

 

*

部分参考：

《英国病人》迈克尔·翁达杰

《丹东之死》毕希纳

《致D》安德烈·高兹

 


End file.
